Thuy
by Night's Angel31
Summary: Blossom, Sky, Korbin, Ally and her older brother Zeke were kidnapped, mutated and trained to be soldierspies by 'the camp'. They tried to go back to their normal lives, but now they are running for their lives from the Camp's hunters known as the Sakori.
1. Chapter 1

Thuy

The ride on the train home was noisy as usual. Alyshia slumped in her seat staring at the homework in front of her in her lap. School was boring. Nothing but the same old routine, everyday. Get up early, go to school, learn stuff, come home and then just do it all again tomorrow.

She sighed and closed the blank book. Everyone around her was chatting away, caught up in his or her own lives. Alyshia didn't mind going to school with her friends and getting into trouble, she didn't mind doing the same thing everyday, but she was bored of her life. Not that she was complaining she just needed a change.

Gabby, her best friend slid her bag off the seat and sat next to Alyshia. "Why so quiet, Ally?" she wasn't overly worried, but was doing what the 'best friend' is suppose to do. "Bored," Ally droned. "Apart from the usual?" she glanced at Ally with eyes that said 'you know what I mean'. "In that case, nothing," she grinned at her best friend who rolled her eyes and walked away.

The train ride was almost over; there was only one more stop then she would have to move from her seat and start the walk home. It slowed down as it came to that second last station, when her phone sounded, informing her she had received a text message. She studied for a second, trying to decipher her brother's message. Finally, she realised what it said, "They're onto us. I'll meet you at MP". MP? She thought for a moment. Oh, Meeting Place! Ally said to herself, realising how dumb she was.

The forteen year old threw her bag over her shoulder and walked to the door, preparing to exit at the current stop. "Where are you going?" a voice from behind her called. She twirled around, "Last minute change of plan on my transport home. I'll see you guy's later…maybe," he added to herself. She knew she would probably never see them again. She would miss them. HELL she'll long for them in a weeks time, especially Gabby, but she had to leave or even _they_ might end up in danger.

After she had abandoned the train, she searched for a hidden location to change from her school uniform and take off. It was extremely difficult to find a place where no one was, there were people everywhere. But, finally, she found a deserted alleyway behind a shop.

She slowly walked backwards for a run up. Then she was off, up high in the sky on her way to Tony's Corner Café.

She circled above the café for a few minutes until she spotted him. She landed on the roof and slowly scaled down the back of the building. Gracefully, she landed on the asphalt in a crouching position.

Zeke sat alone inside the café at a four seater. His shaggy blonde/brown hair covered his right eye, green eyes hidden. The sixteen year old stared off into space, running his index finger around the rim of the coffee cup. The door opened and he glanced up for a brief moment to see his little sister enter.

Alyshia's blonde hair flowed over her jacket like a cascading river. Her blue eyes scanned the room before she dumped her bag on the ground and sat across from him. She grinned and took a sip from his cup.

"Where are the others?" she began tapping her finger on the table in boredom. "Sky took Blossom to the 'ladies room', as Sky so strongly believes and constantly reminds me, and I messaged Korbin who I presume is still on his way". Ally slumped in her seat and persisted on tapping her nails on the table.

A few minutes later Sky and Blossom emerged from the toilets. Blossom was all jumpy. The five year old practically bounced over to the table, her naturally reddish hair bobbed with her. Following not far behind her was Sky; she was quiet, too quiet. She was always talking, it didn't matter whether you were listening or she was rambling to herself, she always had something to say.

Blossom leaped onto Ally's lap and gave her a hug. "I missed you. School was boring, but when Zeke picked me up from school he tripped my teacher over and said she had nice breasts". Ally gave a 'you're in _so_ much trouble' look to Zeke who shrugged. "Well they were huge… and distracting. It was an accident, I tried to help her pick up her books and…. and… it slipped out". She rolled her eyes and turned to Sky, who was sitting next to her. "You've been very quiet. Are you feeling ok?" she placed her hand on Sky's forehead to feel her temperature. Sky pushed her hand away, "I'm fine. I just don't want to leave. I want to stay here forever". "You knew this day would come. I wasn't looking forward to this day either, but if we stay our friends and family will get hurt. You don't want that to happen do you?" Ally brushed the blue hair out of the 10 year old's face. Sky lowered her gaze and started picking at the broken corner of the table, "No, but I wish the day didn't come so soon". "It's been two years, that's a while," the voice seemed to have come out of nowhere.

The group looked around frantically, searching for the source of the voice. "Over here," a handkerchief waved in the air, but there was no hand attached to it. "About time you got here, even Ally arrived before you," Zeke talked to the invisible boy next to him. Ally glared at Zeke, who ignored her and clamped his hand over her hand, which she was still tapping against the table. Korbin was a year older than Ally and could do that. He could completely disappear, even with his clothes on. He could also copy any after seeing it once. He would often watch fighting and karate movies and copy the moves. Later he would teach them to the others and end up frustrated because it took them so long to master the moves. But he tried his best to be understanding.

"Why are you… in your current…state?" Zeke searched for the words. The invisible boy replied, "They were following me, so I improvised". Sky glanced out the front window, and spotted three Sakori's drifting around the front of the café, searching. "We've got company," she whispered to the group.

"Let's get out of here before we're spotted," they all stood up and walked out the back through the kitchen. Ally carried her school bag in one had and balanced five year old Blossom on her hip, who gripped tightly to Ally's jacket afraid of leaving her side.

Zeke had two backpacks; one for Ally and one for himself, Korbin had his own backpacked filled with necessities. Ally rummaged through her bag and withdrew her wallet, with her ID, bankcard and money inside it, Mp3 player, which she couldn't leave without and her phone. The rest was unimportant to her. The others took off and circled above as Ally ditched her back behind a dumpster and launch into the air.


	2. A New Begining

**Chapter Two: A New Begining**

They had been flying for five hours, Korbin had 'appeared' and was listening to his Mp3 player, the music blasting. His black short hair fluttered in front of his brown eyes and pale face as his black-feathered wings moved up and down. He was dressed in complete black. Black shoes, black jeans, black shirt, black belt and a long black coat. He looked like Neo out of The Matrix. Sky had started talking again and was chatting away to Zeke, who didn't appear to be listening. A sudden burst of energy passed through Blossom and she was zipping around Ally like a fly, her red wings appearing as thought they were alight.

Among the noise of talking, music and air rushing passed her Ally heard her phone ring. "Hello," she answered. The group's attention was now on her. "Oh hi Mum… I know I'm not home…. Well you see, I'm not coming home," there was loud yelling from the phone and took the phone away from her ear a bit until the yelling stopped the placed it back. "Look, I'll be fine. Don't worry, Zeke's here with me he'll…". "Zeke?!" the voice yelled from the phone, "Zeke's there. Put him on!" Ally threw the phone to him, "yes Mum, I'm here… I can't tell you….No we're not running away because you've been a bad parent". Ally nodded and mouthed 'yes' to him, but he ignored her. "Mum, don't worry," he continued, "I'll look after her. Please, pleeeease don't call the cops…. Ok, bye…. Love you too," he threw the phone back to Ally. "Yeah it's me… no I'm not going to join the circus…. or live with an adult lover…. Bye, love you". She hung up. "Did you just hang up on her?" Korbin gave a rare smile. She smirked, "Maybe".

They spent the night at a motel on the side of the highway. Blossom and Sky sat on the floor and watched the TV while Ally sat on the bed and plaited Blossom's hair. Korbin laid on the bed behind Ally with his head hanging over the edge. He stared at a black mark on the door trying to burn a hole in it with boredom. The door handle turned and the door was slowing pushed open. The creek of the door drew Ally's attention. A figure appeared in the door carrying two plastic bags. Korbin lifted his eyes to see the face of the individual. "'Bout time you got back, I'm starving," Ally complained and grabbed a bag out of Zeke's hand. She tipped the bag on the bed next to Korbin and started rummaging through it. "You're welcome," Zeke replied.

They all huddled over the pile of food, picking out what they wanted to eat. Ally went to grab a chocolate bar, but it was snatched before she could react by Korbin. Her eyes narrowed on him and he gave a proud smile. He unwrapped the chocolate and placed it inches in front of his parted lips. Ally punched him in the arm, knocking him off the bed onto the floor on his back. She grabbed the chocolate and smile, "You should know better by now," and took a bite out of the bar. The others giggled as Korbin lay there defeated.

Later that night, while Blossom slept, the others made a decision. There was noway they would be able to return to their homes. Not now that the Sakori's knew where they lived. So they decided that they were going to leave their pasts behind and their names. They were going to start again. The only way they were going to be able to survive would be to forget their families and friends. Not that they wanted to, but because they _had_ to.

In a circle they named each other new names. Sky pointed to Korbin and said, "Sunny". He was shocked and full of horror. He was the exact opposite of Sunny, he hated bright colours and other bright, happy things like smiling (apart from the odd smug smile he would give when taunting someone, mainly Ally). He also hated standing out, he liked to disappear into crowds and be invisible to others at school. "Why Sunny?" Ally asked. "Because when he goes invisible you can see the sun through him and because he is the complete opposite of a happy person". "Sunny it is," Zeke grinned evilly as he said it. Again Sky pointed, this time at Zeke, "Landslide, because we'll never forget the time at 'the camp' when you caused a landslide that nearly destroyed the whole place". Ally giggled, then Sky pointed at her and said, "Maltease!" "Why?" "I'm hungry". "Also because she's all nice on the outside and an evil temptress on the inside," Sunny glared at Ally. She grinned. "Definetly," Landslide smiled. "I have a perfect name for you... Shock," Maltease smirked, "because you shock everyone with how much you talk, oh and the fact that you can literally shock someone with electicity".

Blossom groaned and moved on the bed. They all looked at her, she was so peaceful... when she was asleep. "Flare," Malt said quietly, "our little flame". "We better get some sleep," Landslide suggested and stood up. "Yeah". Shock got on the bed next to Flare and closed eyes. "Thuy," she said without opening her eyes. "Thuy," the others replied. Malt laid on the other bed while the boys showed shivelry and slept on the floor, using their bags as pillows.

They were rudely awakened by the television blaring. Flare was wide awake watching TV as she jumped up and down on her bed. Shock moaned, "What are you doing? Are you insane? It's too early in the morning". Malt dragged herself up and grabbed the bouncing Flare off the bed. She placed her on the ground and she continued to bounce up and down on the spot. Landslide emerged from the bathroom. "What'd you do to her?" Malt asked and wiped the sleep out of her eyes. "She was hungry, so I have her a candy bar out of your bag". "You don't give a five year old candy for breakfast!" She complained, "Now we have a hyper infant".

Neither of them were listening to the TV until their names were mentioned. "Alyshia, Zeke and Blossom Thomson went missing yesterday along with Sky Riverts and Korbin Lakeshire. Their parents reported them missing when they did not return home from school. Their parents are deeply concerned and would beg anyone with any information on the children to come forward to the police immediately. We'll be updating you hourly". Their jaws dropped. "I told Mum not to call the cops," Malt moaned, "now, not only do we have to run from 'the camp', but we also have to avoid the cops. This just keeps getting better and better".

"We better leave," Landslide rushed around the room collecting their clothes, which they had managed to spread all over the floor in the short time they had been there. "Why, they wouldn't have a clue where we are?" Sunny stated, "Maybe not, but we have to be careful, we can't afford the cops finding us".

The receptionist fiddled with his keys. He had seen the missing story about the missing kids, he had also seen them _there_. He walked up the stairs and onto the balcony of the second floor with the police following close behind. He stopped in front of the room he had rented out to the kids the night before. "Open it," one of the officers ordered, "or we'll charge you for leasing a motel room out to minors". He flicked through his keys, trying to find the right one. He shook his head, they weren't there. Another officer knocked on the door, "Room service".

Their heads turned to the door. "That's so cheesy," Shock giggled, "since when does room service had guns?" Sunny, Landslide and Malt all rolled their eyes. "Come on," Landslide dragged her off the bed and threw her out the open window. She unfurled her wings and gracefully sawed upwards when they caught the wind, only inches from the ground. Malt picked Flare up and held her outside the window. She stretched her wings and flew out of Malt's hands. Sunny looked down out of the window, it was a long way down if he didn't catch the wind before he hit. "Ladies first," Malt said with a smile as she pushed him out the window. He was shocked for only a millisecond then spread his wings. His feet brushed against the ground, as he caught the wind. Malt jumped out into the sky and immediately caught the wind, shadowed by Landslide.

Moments after the group had left, the police burst through the door. They were dumbfounded when all the found in the room were some feather. A token the group had left behind for them to find. They went to the open window only to see that the kids were nowhere in sight. "Damn," the head officer cursed, "these kids are tricky".


	3. Um, Hello

**Chapter 3: Um, hello**

They were trudging through the New York City Park as it had become too risky to fly so they had to walk. There was a noise from the sky above. Their heads shot up. A Sakori was heading straight towards the exact middle of the group. "Scramble," Landslide yelled. Malt ran to the right, while Sunny grabbed Shock and practically dragged her in the opposite direction. Landslide seized Flare's wrist and ran in the direction they came from. The Sakori smashed into the ground. The force pushed them all forward onto the ground. A cloud of dust arose and they were almost blind except for the few feet in front of them they could see.

Malt was the first to recover and was on her feet. Her eyes swept across the ground looking for her friends. She took a few steps forward and tripped over something. She quickly swived her body around to see what she had tripped on. It was the Sakori, smiling at her. He got to his knees and lunged at her. She swiftly got to her feet and began running in her original direction.

Malt's POV

I ran as fast as I could, using all my energy to out run my peruser. I knew if I stopped I was done for. I would be bound and gagged then never heard from again.

I ran through the trees, branches hit me as I ran faster and faster. I broke through the foliage of the park out onto the roads of New York. Cars rushed past honking their horns at me as I weaved through the traffic. The Sakori followed. I couldn't fly, there were too many witnesses. I had no idea where I was going or where I was going, but I kept running.

I ran for what felt like hours. I couldn't hear the Sakori's feet behind me anymore so I slowed down and turned down an alleyway. I leaned up against the wall panting. I was exhausted… and staving! I slid down the wall and bent my knees. It was dark and nightlife ran the city.

What was I going to do? I had no idea where the others were or where I was for that matter. But for now I was going to sit here and catch my breath. I sank my head into my hands as my body began to ach. A sharp pain shot up my back and I was forced stretch my wings. My pure white wings arched high as some of my throbbing was eased.

Then my legs gave way. I no longer had any strength in them. I glanced at my watch. I had been running longer than I thought. It had been eight hours not five. No wander I was exhausted. I didn't run in a straight line, I made sure I stayed in the city I had to stay to find the others. I could've lasted longer if I was flying, but that choice had been ruled out.

I heard footsteps behind me and rapidly recoiled my wings. The sudden movement sent a surge of pain through my entire body. I groaned. "Are you alright?" It sounded like little girl. My anxiousness lessened as I was reassured that it was not a Sakori. Steadily, I twisted my body around to look at the speaker. Everything below my waist was useless. I shouldn't have over worked myself.

A little girl observed me curiously. "You don't too good," she smiled. I must have looked like shit. My plaits had come slightly undone, my clothes were dirty, I had blood on my face and scratches all up my arms and legs form the bushes. I avoided eye contact. I couldn't take another person's life and problems at that point of time. I could feel someone in my brain, a little tingling feeling. I pushed them out of my mind. The girl frowned. I realised that _she _was the one trying to read my thoughts. I smiled at her "Don't do that".

"Angel!" a worried and distressed voice came from the street. Then more voices, "_Angel!_" The girl turned to face the street and walked away. "I'm right here, Max," she said calmly. A girl my age appeared from around the corner. She was shocked to see me. "Oh my. You certainly have a knack for finding people," the girl mumbled. "What is it?" two boys, the same age, with a eleven year old girl and a eight year old boy came into view. They saw me and were startled. I _must _have looked like shit.

There was an awkward silence. "So which one of you is Max?" I thought it would have been better than the silence. "I am" the eldest girl replied and stepped forward to get a better look at me, "what happened to you?" I paused, deciding if I should tell them the truth. _Nah_. "Stuff". They probably were normal kids roaming the streets at night, causing trouble. I couldn't get them involved.

I felt the presence of another mind, not human. I shifted my eyes around, frantically searching for the Sakori. "Are you alright?" Max went to place her hand on my shoulder, but I pulled back. I backed away scanning the sky. I saw him. He was leaning over the edge of the building overhead, smiling. _That bastard_. He launched off the building, falling towards the earth. Unfortunately, landing gracefully in a crouching position.

The other kids backed away, including Max. I glared at him, but tried not to make direct eye contact. I hated seeing into Sakoris' mind. He advanced towards me and crouched down to my level. "Little tired are we?" he taunted. "Bite me, Brandon," I snapped. He smiled and pushed some hair out of my face. I could feel anger building inside of me, but I couldn't fight back I was too weak. "You'll learn to love me". "When hell freezes over," I growled and used all my strength to punch him. He staggered back partly surprised, but mostly expecting it.

One of the boys, who was pale skinned, shifted forward about to attack. Max put her hand out, "Not our fight". Brandon wrapped his hand around my throat, and then I saw them. Sunny and Shock were circling above and were about to dive. I grinned and a confused face came over Brandon. He followed my gaze and saw Sunny thirty centimetres away from him. Too late. Sunny swung his fist at Brandon with all his strength and Brandon yelled in pain from the blow.

Sunny smiled at me, "You ok?" I glanced at Brandon lying on the ground, moaning in pain, and smirked. "Define 'ok'". He smiled "Your same old self I see". Shock landed softly on the ground next to us, "We are never splitting again. I think I snapped something". "Yeah, my sanity. You didn't shut up, even when you were gagged," Sunny added "They'll be more coming," I said trying to stand, but failing to do so.

"Yeah, we gotta get moving. Can you walk?" he asked. "Does it look like it?" I barked, "you got some adrenaline in your bag?" "Yeah," Shock wasn't quite sure if it was a good idea if I knew where the adrenaline was. "Give me some". Shock looked at Sunny, not sure what to do. They stared at each other for a moment. "Please," I said impatiently. Sunny nodded and Shock handed me the needle.

I hated needles, especially after 'the camp', but I still had to use them. I jabbed the needle into my arm and felt my heart start to race. I jumped to my feet, about to take flight. "I wouldn't get too excited if I were you," it was a Sakori. I glanced at Brandon unconscious on the ground. _Nope, wasn't him. _I heard a cry "Angel!" We all whirled around to find a Sakori holding the little girl with a knife to her throat.

**If you don't review I won't write more :)**


	4. Who are these creatures?

**Chapter Four: Who are these creatures?**

"Don't even think about flying off or the kid doesn't live to see tomorrow". Max was standing there horrified; she wanted grab Angel right out of his arms but knew better. "Danny," I growled. "Let her go, she's got nothing to do with it," Sunny snarled. "Well she's involved now," he smiled at me and his eyes turned white, so did mine. We were connecting to each other, trying to control each other, reading each other's minds, trying to destroy one another.

Both of us were psychic. We were telekinetic, had ESP, had precognition and could enter people's minds. So it was sort of a fair match, but the problem was his powers were stronger and more evolved. I was still trying to come to terms with my powers. I know; if he was stronger than me, why pick a fight with him? Well I have been told on good authority that I'm an idiot because I act before I have a plan. _snort Whatever._

We were in a psychic bond, trying to control each other's body. He lowered his knife, fighting every inch. But while I was trying to lower the knife he was using my telekinesis to lift a dumpster, which was starting to hover in the air.

His hand started shaking, he was fighting me. While the dumpster was slowly coming closer towards me. The only way I was going to regain control of my powers, and myself, was to break eye contact which would break the bond. But if I did I would lose my control over Danny and he'd probably kill the poor girl.

I felt someone bush past me. Sunny! I knew it was him. He was doing his Invisible Man thing. He was probably standing right behind Danny, waiting for me to break the bond. If he attacked Danny while we were still connected he could cause me some serious damage.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I broke the bond. Sunny hit Danny in the back and he released Angel, who fell to the ground and scrambled away. Danny stumbled forward, but only for a second then he turned and grabbed Sunny, who was now visible, around the neck and threw him into the wall. He let out a groan as the air was pushed out of him.

I was still recovering from the bond and Shock was busy with Brandon, who had jumped up and grabbed her the moment Sunny hit Danny, so Sunny was on his own. I tried to stand, but my head started to spin. Danny punched him in the stomach again and again. Blood trickled out of his mouth and onto his shirt.

A fist made contact with Danny's skull and he hit the ground. Sunny fell to the ground and glanced up at Danny's attacker. The boy with black hair and pale skin stood over him, "Need a hand up?" he reached his hand out and Sunny grabbed it. I stumbled towards them, the world spinning around me. Shock had zapped Brandon and left him laying on the ground convulsing. She run up to me and caught me just before I lost my balance. "You…you…you have wings," the eleven year old girl said looking at me intently, "as well". Yeah we get that…. wait! 'As well'? 'Sorry, did you say 'as well'?" Shock was thinking the same thing as me. "Yeah we have wings as well". "Nudge!" Max whispered. "Umm… can someone tell me what the hell is goin' on?" the other fourteen year old boy asked. He seemed to gaze out into darkness I presumed he was blind. "Oh, sorry Iggy," the little girl called Nudge hurried over to him and started telling him everything.

Max held Angel on her hip, hugging her like she was never going to let her go. I rested my eyes for a minute as Shock kept me balanced. When I opened my eyes my double vision had disappeared and the world had come to a stand still. I stood up, no longer needing Shock to lean on, and walked over to whisper in Sunny's ear. "We've got to leave, there'll be more Sakori coming". He nodded, but we were too late to leave. I heard a growling from the roof above. At first I thought it was a Sakori, but it didn't seem like it. Sure, they had a disturbing mind and they wanted to rip out our throats, but their mind seemed to have another goal as well, other than ripping our throats out.

I glanced up and saw a wolf like figure peering over the edge. "Friend of yours?" I asked Max. She looked in the direction of my gaze. "Ari," she whispered to herself and held Angel tighter. He launched himself off the edge, aiming to land on the pale boy. I shot up and punched him in the stomach as he flew over me. He curled from the impact and landed one the ground next to me as I landed elegantly on the cement.

He looked up at my smiling face and glared at me. I opened my mouth about to speak when something from above hit me. I was pinned to the ground, the huge creature over me breathing heavily. I struggled, trying to throw his weight off me, but it was useless he was too heavy.

Then I stopped, I could sense more conscious minds, many more. Some were Sakori and others were these creatures. Knowing we were doomed if we didn't leave soon, I began struggling again, this time more violently. _Where on earth are the others?_ I thought. Why weren't they helping me? I looked around and saw that they had their own problems. Three Sakori was ganging up on shock and Sunny was fighting six Sakori, while trying to ignore the pain in his stomach. The other kids were fighting the new creatures. They seemed as if they had dealt with them before.

**If you don't review I won't write more :)**


	5. School? I don't have to learn do I?

**Chapter Five: School? I don't have to learn anything do I?**

So I was on my own. My only choice was to psionic blast this guy. I didn't want to. I loathed killing people with my powers. For me to kill him or cause him pain I had to create a psionic link into his mind. Then I had to kill while I was inside his mind. Their life was a candle and I had the power to extinguish it in one blow.

When I did kill someone I saw they life flash beofore their eyes, I see their last thoughts and I feel sadness everytime I blow out the candle (one of downsides to being able to kill someone in the blink of an eye). I made eye contact with him and my eyes went cat-like once again.

It only took me one second and his body went limb. Blood splattered across my face. His brain had exploded inside his skull and blood had escaped out through any gaps. It was really disgusting. I pushed the creature off me and struggled up. Shock and Sunny dealt with their Sakori and had just taken off. I was about to join them, but then I saw Max and her friends pinnned down by the creatures. I couldn't just leave them like that.

I launched myself at Ari, who was standing over Max, my foot landing squarely in his ribs. I heard a crack and he stumble back. The creatures ran towards me, but I fought them off. I felt something hit my arm. Looking down, there was a tranqualiser. "Oh, crap." I mumbled then yanked it out of my arm and threw it away. But I was too late. Everything went black.

-----

I woke up in a cage. It was small compared to me, but I somehow managed to fit. "It's been a while since I've been sedated," I mumble to myself, "at least I wasn't cloriformed. It has that awful after taste". It was then I relised that the pale boy was in a cage across from me and was staring at me through his black hair. "Hi, I'm just talking away to myself. Don't mind me". I thought I saw a smile, but I think I was mistaken. "So, where are we?" "The School," he responded, "those were Erasers by the way. I hate them, especially Ari. That bastard". "What's your name?" I asked curiously. "Fang. Where did you come from?" "Sorry?" "How did you get…. your wings?"

"Oh, well three years ago I was kidnapped, oh and the others. We were taken to this place they call the 'the camp'. It was like an army base. They trained us as soldiers and did experiments on us. The first night there they injected us with this ….weird stuff and over the next few days our bodies changed and well… this happened. A year ago we escaped and, as they didn't know who we were, we went back to our families. Since then they had been looking for us and…well… they were getting too close. So we had to leave before they found our families and somebody got hurt". "They didn't know who you were?" "No, they just grabbed us off the streets. They had no idea of who we were or where we came from. Flare, you haven't met her yet, was taken from her bed and her parents were killed, so she moved in with my brother and me. Oh, yeah my brother, you haven't met him either. Gee, these cages are _really _uncomfortable. Sometimes they would lock us in cages, but they were bigger. _Much _bigger. They were the ones that usually have the big sniffer dogs in them. They're a bit more humain".

This time I was absolutely sure he smiled. "Oh, great. I'm rambling". There was a groan from the cage next to me. Max slowly opened her eyes, and a disappointed look crossed her face. I could tell she wasn't happy to be back. The others began to wake up. The same look appearing as they relised where they were. I heard footsteps further ahead in the corridor. The sound echoed in the silent hall, the others seemed to cower, as they got closer.

A man in a white coat stopped in front of my cage. "You must be the new one," he said in a harsh voice. "One? I am a human being and I … nevermind," I was use to being called 'it', 'thing' and 'one' (in certain contexts of course). I knew there was no point in arguing. "Where did you come from?" What is this? 20 questions? "My parents always told me never to tell strangers where I live," I smiled. "No, How did you get like this?" "How did I get like this? Well, for a start you sedated me, locked me in this cage then you came in and started asking me questions".

"No! What created you?" "Now, what happened that night stays between my parents, but I think you know all about reproduction. After all you are a scientist, well I would hope so…" "Look I don't have time for your smart mouth!" he cut me off. "Well I don't really want to be here listening to you asking me stupid questions! But I guess neither of us have much choice!" I yelled back. "Just answer the damn question!" "FINE!" I leaned back in my cage, "Some men in green with some guys in white aprons, I think they had blood splattered on them at the time… yeah, and they jabbed me with something and … voila". "Green?" he shook his head and wrote something down on his clipboard.

**Review or die! Kiddin, I mean; Reveiw or no more is written :)**


	6. The Opperation

**Chapter Six: The Opperation**

My mind began to wander. Randomly searching other people's minds. I couldn't control when it happened, my mind would just go off on it's own. I was overwelmed by terrified minds, along with panic and there would be the odd mind that had nothing but hatred. Then, in among all the disturbed minds of Easers, there was one that had some sort of obsessivness… for Max! I brought myself back and stared at Max horrified. The scientist was talking to two Easers who had entered with him. I studied the Easers hard, the connection was strong which meant that the mind was close.

One of the Easers were Ari. Max seemed very familiar with him. Maybe it was him, but for all I know Max could be familiar with the other Easer,… Jack, as well. I shuffled uncomfortably in the cage. The two Erasers turned around and looked at me and the whiecoat walked away down the corridor. Ari caustiously opened the cage, reached in and wrapped his hand around my throat before I could react. His fingers were icy cold and he had an iron grip, I couldn't get out of it. He ripped me out of the cage and dangled me in the air, holding me only by the throat. I brought my hands up to my throat and tried to pull his hands off, but he was too strong. "Stop struggling, it'll only hurt more," he grinned as watched me resist his power. _That's it._ I swung my leg up to his chest and pressed it against his throat. Then I pushed with all my might and his hand let go as he stubbled backwards.

I fell to the ground, but unlike him, I landed on my hands and feet, one foot crouched under my body. Jack stood over me with a gun to my head. I looked up at him, but only saw the barrel of the gun. I grabbed him ankles and snatched them from under him. As he fell he pulled the trigger and the gun went off, but he pulled it to late and only hit the florescent light above us. The light shattered and fragments of glass rained from above. I covered my head with my hands, while Jack had his eyes wide open and cried out in pain as he was blinded.

I got up about to run when I felt a sharp stab in my back and the world started to spin. _A tranquilliser, oh crud. _I stumble a few steps then the world went away and I fell to the ground.

I woke up strapped to a cold operating table. There were scientists over my doing something to my stomach. I could feel a pain in my stomach. I looked down. There was blood everywhere, on their clothes on me. Then I realised it was _my _blood, they were operating on _me_. One of them noticed I was awake, "Oh crap, she's awake. Quick, get the sedative," one turned around to get something. I broke free of the strapped and grabbed a knife. They backed away, except one. He towards me with a needle about to jab me with it, but before he could I slit his throat and his lifeless body fell to the floor and formed a pile of blood. The others were astonished; they obviously hadn't seen one of their patients kill one of _them_ before, instead of the other way around.

An Eraser came in to restrain me. I threw the knife at his head, but he moved and it left a huge gouge on his cheek. Another Eraser came in, Ari, as he entered I picked up another utensil and threw it at him. It hit him in the arm, but he ignored it and kept coming. Before I could grab another one, he stabbed me with the sedative and, again, the world spun then disappeared.

I woke again in the cage with Fang across from me._Had it happened? Was it just a dream? _An Eraser entered the corridor with a scinetist and didn't stop until they were in front of my cage. The Eraser had a fresh cut on his face and he didn't look very happy with me. _Nope wasn't a dream. _"See Little Miss Murderer's awake," he wrote something on the clipboard and the Eraser glowered at me. "What happened to you," Max laughed. "That," he pointed at me, "one woke up during the operation". "Well you should have made sure I was _absolutely _sedated before you started the operation," I argued. "Where's the other whitecoat? Isn't he dealing with her?" she asked. "Well he would… I _she _didn't kill him," the scientist respond, unimpresed. "Yeah, well I guess I have that effect on people".

They left angrily and Max and the others stared at me, amazed. The eight year old boy opened his mouth about to say something. "Don't even think about it, Gasman," Max cut in without even looking at him. Once the Eraser and scientist had left I lifted up my shirt to look at the scar they would have left me, but it wasn't there. Fang covered his eyes with his hand, "Please, put it away". "Oh sorry," I put my shirt down, "it's only my stomach. God, haven't you seen a girl's stomach before". He put his hand down, "No, and I don't want to see yours". I shook my head. "Shouldn't there be a scar?" Angel asked, who was beside me. "Um, I guess. But for some reason I never really scar. I once cut my arm open, and it healed without stitches. See no mark," I lifted my arm to show her. "Cool".

We sat in silence, waiting for something bad to happen. My mind began to wonder from boredem. Jumping mind to mind and from what I could tell everyone else in the room was either bored or terrified. At that point I would have settled for terrified.

I heard a thump, like people fighting and falling to the ground. We all turned our heads towards the end of the corridor. We could hear thumps and grunts. The fluescent light above me, which had been replaced, flicked for a moment then stopped. Then it happened to all the lights in the coddior, then it deceased. A smile spread across my face. It was Shock, she's the only person I know who can cause a energy problem like that. "They're here," I whispered.

**Don't forget to review:)**


	7. The Rescue Party

**Chapter Seven: The Rescue Party **

They burst through the door and ran down the corridor, glancing at in the cages looking for us. Landslide was in the lead and ran straight past me, he even looked at me. I rolled my eyes and gave him a minute before he realised that he had past me. He backed up, "Nice to see you in one piece," and boke the lock on my cage. I jumped out of the cage, thankful I was finally out of there. "Malt!" Flare screamed running up to me and hugging me. "Hate to break up the moment, but we gotta get out of here," Sunny interupted. "Oh yeah," I began breaking the locks on the others' cages. "I presume you know them," Landslide said confused. "Sorta," I mumbled as I broke Iggy's lock.

"What were you think you were doing? You left the others, you could have been killed!" Landslide quietly shouted at me. "They were in trouble," I loudly argued, "what was I suppose to do? Let them be beaten to death?" "No, but did you help them much? No! You just ended up with the same fate as them". "Hey, it wasn't my fault they had tranqualisers!" then we were interupted by Shock pushing her way between us and then running off down the other end of the corridor yelling something. "What?" we both shouted. Then everyone else ran past us yelling "Run!" We turned around and saw seven Erasers sprinting towards us. Then we bolted.

We got out of the School alright, we only had to kill a few Erasers who got in our way. Max and the others were gobbsmacked about it, "No one's ever got in _and _out of the School without scratch, that's if they even get out. How did you manage to do that?" "Miltary training," Landslide replied. "Where did you get that?" Gassy asked. "Trust me, you don't want to know". That night we spent in the woods, as hidden as possible. We spent about and hour explaining to Max and her flock about 'the camp' and every other problem in our lives aka. Sakori. Then the flock spent _another_ hour explaining everything about them. _Bastard Erasers!_ After that everyone was exhausted and most of us fell asleep, except Iggy, he was on first watch. We said goodnight, "Thuy," I stuck my fist in the air and it was met with four others. "What's that mean?" nudge asked. "Friendship and loyalty. We say it every night to remind us not to forget about how much we mean to each other and not to betray us". "It sounds like you're speaking from experience," Fang said without showing an emotion. "Don't ask". Flare snuggled next to me and slept like a baby, it took me a while, but I did the same.

I tossed and turned, I was asleep, but I kept getting huge headaches. I tried to wake up, but I couldn't then the nightmares started. Thing was, it wasn't an _actual _nightmare, it was just random flashes of what people were dreaming and thinking. It made no sense, I couldn't control it and it was making me dizzy. I clentched my head with my hands, hoping I would wake up soon. Then it stopped.

I slowly, and causiously, opened my eyes. Brandon's smirking face inches from mine. Even though he was that close, I still managed not to look him directly in the eye. I had trained myself not to over the past three years, there was always consequences when I did. "Good morning, honey". "Don't call me honey, you jackass," I punched his face and jumped to my feet, ready for a fight. As I surveyed the area I grasped the the situation.

Everyone either had a Sakori restraining them or were unconscious. There were twenty guns trained on me, ready to shoot if I tried to run, and trust me they wouldn't miss. I stood there, defeated. Brandon took a step towards me and smothered my mouth with a piece of cloth. I refused to inhale the substance and held my breath. He came closer and wrapped his free arm around my waist, then he whispered something in my ear, "Come on, you can't fight us when there are other lives at risk". He was referring to the others at the mercy of the Sakori. He licked my ear. _EWW!! _And I finally took a breath.

**This will be the last chapter I add if no body reviews**


	8. The Camp

Chapter Eight: The Camp 

Again I woke up in a cage, but this one was more familiar, and spacious. Yep that's right, I'm back at the camp. We just went from one cage to another. In the other cages around me were some confused faces with some faces that knew all too well where they were. "Great," Shock said sarcastically, breaking the silence, "I just love this place". She turned to a random experiment next to her and asked, "Tell me, do they still like to inject you with unknown substances?" The experiment just sat there in silence. I shook my head.

A few minutes of silence past before a door burst open. We all jumped. Major Hicks entered in a very foul mood. He marched right up to my cage and started shouting, "Where are they?!" "Where are what sir?" I said without an sign of emotion. His face went a light pink, "The copy of your DNA and the DNA sequence for the Nerve Gas". "Oh, that. Why you asking me? I'm not the only one who escaped that night, " I glanced over at Sunny, "and what makes you think it was us?" "Well I highly doubt it was a coincidence that they went missing the same night you escaped and out of the five of you, you the only one who would dare do it". I grinned, "Thank you".

"Where are they?!" He yelled again. "I don't know". "Yes you do". _Ooo, he's a smart cookie. _"Ok, I do. But, get this, I don't remember," his face turned from pink to a strong red". "You were trained too well," he was referring to how we were trained to forget anything we needed to. "That information can be retrieved with the Decoder," he smirked. The Decoder was a machine they used to retrieve information from someone's minds. It was a bit like truth serum, but instead of injecting you a needle, they have laser that goes directly into your eye and makes your body start shaking. Trust me, I've been through it.

"Dude, the last time you used that the most you got out of me was my favourite colour. Face it, it doesn't work," I giggled. "It works on the other soldiers". "Yeah but not on _us_," I swayed my arm side to side, pointing to myself and Sunny and Flare on either side of me. "Well, information can also be recovered while in stress". "No, it can only be recovered by will," I corrected him. "Well lets make you more willing," he drew his semi-automatic and aimed it at my head. "Oh, come on. Your not gonna kill any of us. You need us," again, I pointed to them either side of me, "and you don't know where they came from, so you can't risk killing any of them". He looked at me defeated for a moment, then he smiled. "The freezer".

"Wait, what?" he walked away like he was on top of the world, I think he even started humming the national anthem. A Sakori withdrew a tranquilser gun and shot Flare, then shock, then me.


	9. Freezing!

**Chapter Nine: Freezing!**

I woke in an ice covered room. My fingers felt like…. wait, I couldn't feel them. Flare was huddled next to me for warmth her lips were a light blue, poor girl, her body temperature was usually ten degrees higher then the average human she must have have been artic. Shock was next to her trying to get feeling back into her fingers. No, the freezer wasn't a fancy machine or piece of equipment, it was literally a freezer, a room full of ice. The thing was that the temperature in there was _always _dopping and no human could last more that ten minutes in there before they become an ice cube.

A voice came over the speaker, "It's easy 1225, " _That's me_, "all you have to do is tell us and we'll take you all back to your warm cages". "When hell freezes," I snarled. "I think you will first," I heard him sniker before the sound cut out.

I had no idea of what I was going to do. I would die before I told them where it was, that would be if I rememebered. It would be fine if it was just me, but there were two other lives at stake. I knew I wouldn't be the first to go, Flare would be. She needed the most warmth. Then it would be Shock and lastly it would be me.

We had been in there for twenty minutes and Flare was dangerously cold. I hugged her to keep her warm, but it wasn't helping. Bits of frost where forming on top of her head. I brushed it off and rubbed my hand up and down her arm to warm her. I had to do something quick, I could feel her heart beat getting slower and slower. Then I had an idea. They don't want me dead, so if I was the first to go then they would have to get all of us out. Thing was there was no way I was going to be the first to go, even if I wanted to. But there was a way.

I opened the palm of my hand in front of Flare, "Here, take it". Flare could take me heat, which ment _I _would be the first to go. "But…" she didn't finnish, just placed her hand on mine. I felt the heat drain from my body, my heat beat slowed and my body began to shake.

3rd Person

"Sir, she's having an unusually reaction to the cold. Should we get her out?" the young scientist asked the chief Scientist. "That bi…. she she," he sighed, "we better get them out, she can't tell us anything if she's dead". He looked through the two-way mirror at the shaking girl in the room and her worried friends. He signaled three Sakori and they enter and dragged the girls out.

Max's POV

Three Sakori entered, one with a shivering Shock, another with a shuddering Flare and the last one with a convulsing figure in his arms. It took me a while, but I finally realised it was Malt. I could barely reconise her when she was shuttering. They threw Shock and Flare into their cages, unconcerned if they were hurt. Suddenly, Malt stopped moving and her body went limp. The Sakori carrying her just dropped her onto the cement in the middle of the corridor, "I think she's out". Another one glanced at her and frowned, "Um, I think she worse off than that".

A whitecoat noticed their conversation and came over. He crouched down next to the crumpled body on the ground and out his fingers to her throat to feel her pulse. "Crap! Someone go get me some adrenaline and Defibrillator". A Sakori followed the order and ran from the room. The whitecoat laid her on her back and started CPR (without the mouth-to-mouth).

At the end of the corridor the door flew open, "What the hell is going on?" the Major shouted. "She's going into cardiac arrest". "Oh, no she's not! You better get her heart pumping again or you'll be the one that'll pay for it," he threatened, "and you," he pointed to the only Sakori in the room then left. The other Sakori raced back into the room. I glanced at Landslide, he was horrified. He was watching his sister's death, of coarse he was worried.

The whitecoat charged the Defibrillator and placed them on Malt's chest. "Clear," her body volted but there was no response from her. He charged them again and tried again. "Clear," still no response. "_Malt!_" Flare cried. "Shut her up!" the whitecoat yelled and a Sakori opened her cage and advanced towards her. She cowered in the corner of her cage and wimpered. The Sakori glared at her then kicked her for good measure.

"Clear," he yelled again, and again she didn't respond. Tears formed in Landslide's eyes and rolled down his cheek. Sunny shook his head and mouthed "No," in disbelief. The whitecoat felt his career go down the drain as he tried twice more and there was no response. Shock sneaked her hand through the wires of her cage, somehow, and touched the Defibrillator lightly. The Sakori nor the whitcoat noticed. The whitecoat decied to try one more time, even though he knew it was impossible.

"Clear," he said for the final time. Malt's body jolted, then went limp again. The whitecoat sighed, "Go, get the Major," he said quietly to one of the Sakori, who left as he was ordered. Sunny still wasn't crying, Landslide and Shock were. I could even feel tears swelling in my eyes. Flare began sobbing loudly in the corner, the Sakori was still in the cage unmoved about the situation. Nudge was tearing and Angel was wiping the tears away from her eyes. Iggy wasn't 100 sure of what was happening, but her had a vague idea. The unemotional Fang was in the cage next to me and was staring at the Malt's lifeless body, we didn't know Malt and the others well, but he did seemed somewhat concerned.

Then Malt groaned. The whitecoats face said it all "WTF?" She lifted her hand to her head, she must have had a headache. With her other hand she lifted it up and pointed to the ceiling, still with her eyes closed and her hand on her head, said, "Ok, Who killed me?" Landslides tears immediately disappeared and Flare lifted her head and smiled. Sunny just grunted, "Figures". The room was suddenly full of life, even Iggy, I think he figured out what was happening. Then the Major burst in, and everyone instantly cowered.

"What do you mean she's dead?!" Malt reconised his voice straightaway. She groaned to herself, "Stop yelling," she relised what she had said and hoped that the Major hadn't heard, he hadn't. He marched up next to Malt, "She doesn't look dead!" "No. Really?" She smartmouthed. I could feel a giggle rising in my thoat, but suppressed it. The Major ignored the comment and murmered something in the Sakori's ear. I couldn't hear it, but I think Malt didn't because she complained, "Not again!"


End file.
